Sleepover, Interrupted or, Put Your Pants Back On, Naruto
by shherie
Summary: [SasuNaruSasu] Sasuke and Naruto's first official all-night sleepover is interrupted by a very insistent guest. But that's what happens when you live next door to Sakura and Kakashi. [Canon Continuation, No Chapter 700]


Title: Sleepover, Interrupted; or, Put Your Pants Back On, Naruto  
Pairings: SasuNaruSasu, KakaSaku  
Rating: PG-ish  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's first official all-night sleepover is interrupted by a very insistent guest. But that's what happens when you live next door to Sakura and Kakashi.  
Notes: this is part of my alternate-ending headcannon. No chapter 700, but everything else is pretty much the same! Set three years (ish) after the war.

Sasuke stands in front of the mirror and sighs, gingerly touching the bite marks all along his neck and collarbone. _Why does he like to bite so much? I'll have to wear something high-necked to hide this tomorrow. Thank god Kakashi is away…_

What makes it worse, Sasuke thinks, is that Naruto heals so damn fast that he's never yet succeeded in leaving visible marks on the blonde. (Though not through lack of trying.)

Sasuke hears the front door open and close. He leans out of the bathroom and sees a whirl of orange disappear into his bedroom.

"Didn't I kick you out already?" he calls, following the orange flash.

"I came back," came the muffled reply. "It's too cold out there."

Sasuke leans against the door to his bedroom, noticing the pile of discarded orange clothes and boxers at his feet and a snuggled-up Naruto hogging all the blankets on his bed. He is consistently amazed at how fast he can get all his clothes off.

"You think I'm just going to let you stay over?" he asks.

"Yep," Naruto says back, poking his head out of the blanket cocoon. "Come join me. I can see you're just as cold as me," he says, leering at Sasuke's chest.

Looking down, he blushes and scowls, an expression the blonde is getting very used to by now. Sasuke reaches down, picks up Naruto's boxers by the corner and throws them at him.

"If you're staying, put on some pants."

Naruto laughs. "Don't be a prude, _Sasuke_-"

"I have neighbours, _Naruto_-"

"They're not coming in here, are they?"

Sasuke's scowl deepens. "You'd be surprised."

Naruto pauses, then gives a deep offended sigh and slips on the boxers. Sasuke nods, then joins him on the bed, yanking away the blankets to snuggle in them himself. His blonde boyfriend (_not boyfriend, not yet_, he corrects in his head) latches on to him, hissing into his ear at how cold his skin is.

"Shut up, _dobe_," Sasuke hisses back, but he doesn't push him away; Naruto is deliciously warm and snug. He lets Naruto wrap his arms around him and pull him closer into his chest.

"Need me to warm you up?" Naruto murmurs into his ear, and Sasuke shivers at the warm air running down his spine.

He closes his eyes and starts to melt against this impossibly warm creature when they hear a commotion coming from the hallway, leading into the next apartment. Sasuke pulls away abruptly and sits up, shoving the blankets off.

"Hey, what gives-" Naruto begins.

"Shh," Sasuke interrupts. "I'm listening."

They hear more movement through the wall and then a sudden, high pitched wail. Naruto grumbles. "Why don't you put up a sound barrier so you can't hear the baby?"

"SASUKE!" comes a sudden shriek from next door and Sasuke jumps up and rushes out of the room.

"That's why," he calls back, quickly crossing the lounge and yanking open the (poorly constructed) internal door connecting his apartment to the next one.

"Sasuke," says a distressed Sakura, hopping around the room on one leg, pulling on various articles of clothing. "They need me at the hospital, it's a big emergency, but Kakashi won't be home for _days_-"

"Don't worry," he says. "Go." Glancing around the room, he can see a solitary Anbu agent pacing in the shadows near the front door.

The baby's wails continue from down the hall and Sakura sends a desperate glance in Sasuke's direction.

"I don't know how long I'll be," she says.

"Sakura-sensei, we need to go-" the masked shinobi begins to say, before being silenced by Sakura's death glare.

"It'll be fine," Sasuke says, walking past her down the hall, tugging her jacket down properly as he went.

"Thank you!" she calls, and she and the Anbu rush out the door.

The wails intensify as he enters the room and switches on the light.

"It's okay," he says in a low voice. "It's just me."

He walks over to the crib and looks down. The baby pauses in its wailing momentarily, bottom lip quivering, chest heaving, limbs akimbo, having escaped from the blanket. It stares back up before continuing its song of woe.

"Hmm, I know," he says. "Poor Misaki. That nasty Anbu man woke you up." He reaches down and pulls the bundle to his chest.

"Nasty Anbu man?" calls Naruto from the door over the crying.

Sasuke frowns. "You didn't let him see you, did you?"

Naruto laughs and gestures to the bites and bruises all over the other's upper half. "I think it's obvious you had company. How long do you think we can keep it secret?"

Sasuke huffs and storms passed him. "As long as I want," he replies. Cradling the baby in his arms, he crosses through Sakura's kitchen and settles on her couch, pulling a blanket off the back to cover his shoulders.

Misaki's cries lessen, but she whimpers and hiccups as she looks up at his face, her swollen emerald eyes a tale of misery.

"Yes, well," Sasuke tells her, keeping his voice soft and low. "It comes from having two shinobi parents. You'll have to get used to it-"

"What are you telling her?" Naruto interrupts as he joins them and leeches some of the blanket. "Don't you think she's too young to learn about the harsh realities of life?"

At the sound of his high-pitched voice Misaki starts wailing again. Sasuke sighs and moves her to his shoulder (the opposite shoulder from where Naruto is currently smooching in closer), cupping his hand over her ears.

"It doesn't matter _what_ you say," he tells the blonde. "She just likes to be spoken too."

"Is she actually okay?" Naruto asks, staring at the screeching infant in concern.

"She has a lot of feelings," Sasuke says back. "She probably won't sleep for a while. Go back to bed."

Naruto shakes his head and snuggles further into the crook of Sasuke's neck. "It's our first official sleep-over, you know."

Sasuke ponders this in his head as he strokes his hand up and down Misaki's back. He's not naive; he doesn't really think that his new- what, relationship? with the blonde is a secret from the village. Kakashi teases him about it every chance he gets. Shikamaru warned him not to distract Naruto from his missions.

Sleepovers were something else though. Next thing you knew they'd be _living_ together.

"She's biting you," Naruto says, pulling him out of his musings. Misaki had stopped crying and was indeed mouthing his shoulder.

"She's hungry," Sasuke says, shifting, and getting up off the couch. He holds the baby out to the blonde. "Hold her while I get her bottle."

Naruto's eyes go wide and he looks completely panicked. "No way! I can't hold it!" he says, waving his hands.

"It's just a baby, _dobe_-" Sasuke says.

"Not everyone has the sharingan, _teme_," Naruto says back. "Don't think I don't know where you get your moves from!"

Sasuke opens his mouth to refute this, but he knows he doesn't have a leg to stand on. He's given up concealing his attempts to learn Sakura and Kakashi's Secret Misaki Techniques.

"Ugh, fine," he says, rolling his eyes and moving into the kitchen, gently placing the baby in her nifty cradle-on-wheels as he went.

He rummages around in the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of formula. He places it on the counter, forms some seals with his hands and blows hot air over the bottle.

Naruto bursts out laughing and Misaki starts wailing again.

"Ah! Sorry, Misaki-chan!" he squeaks out, still laughing. "That was just too funny!"

Ignoring him, Sasuke picks up the bottle, places it next to Misaki, and wheels the cradle across the room and through the (temporary, soon to be covered over) door in the wall.

A giggling Naruto follows them. "And another thing," he says, "one day you're gonna tell me how this hole got in the wall."

_No_, Sasuke thinks. That is just too embarrassing. Sakura has been sworn to secrecy, sworn to never reveal how Sasuke kicked a hole in the wall one day when she was shrieking with pre-labour pains. Sakura had been embarrassed by the whole incident too. A medic-ninja should have more control over herself.

Sasuke rolls the cradle up beside his bed and settles in the blankets, picking up Misaki and shuffling her around into a comfortable position. She stops crying as soon as she gets her bottle. Naruto settles next to them and, after a few minutes of Misaki contentedly sucking away, he reaches over and tousles her mane of silvery hair. Misaki looks just like her father, a perfect mini-me, only with Sakura's eyes.

Sakura had been the first of them to see under Kakashi's mask, naturally; but she'd been quick to use her new power to fulfil Naruto and Sasuke's long-held ambition as well. Of course now that Sasuke lived next door and was constantly walking in on Kakashi eating, drinking, or (gross) making out with his former team-mate, the sight was nothing new.

Misaki finishes her bottle and Sasuke moves her to his shoulder and pats her back.

Naruto looks mystified, and then amused. He grins. "So, Sasuke," he begins. "As the world's second most powerful ninja-"

"Hey," Sasuke interjects.

"-well, just who got back to full strength post-new arm first?" Naruto says. Sasuke scowls, and Naruto laughs. "So as a pretty powerful ninja regardless of who can still kick your ass, how does it feel spending you days as the Hokage's nanny?"

"I'm his _assistant_," he corrects. His unofficial assistant, anyway. Kakashi seems to have made it his personal mission to keep his former student piled neck-high in work, despite the fact that half of his office staff, and 98% of the village, still thinks he should be locked up somewhere.

"Yeah, well, for the past few months, you seem to be spending a lot of your assisting time doing _this_," Naruto says, gesturing to Misaki.

Sasuke shrugs, as he shuffles down to lie on his back, settling Misaki on his chest amongst the blankets.

He wants to say that he likes spending time with Misaki, who smiles and giggles at him- when she's not wailing. He wants to say he likes that the Hokage trusts him with his daughter. He wants to say he's glad for the chance to repay Sakura for all the time she spent helping him recover- all the time she still spends helping him.

He wants to say those things, but it's hard- really hard. Things are changing between him and Naruto so fast that Sasuke feels like he can't give away any more of himself just yet.

But he knows it makes the blonde happy when he at least tries. _Well, here's something for you, dobe_.

"My brother used to take care of me like this all the time, when I was a baby," he says quietly.

He feels Naruto freeze against his side, sees him struggle not to change his expression.

"Hmm," he says, eventually. "But he was a child prodigy. He could do anything."

Sasuke frowns. "I feel like I've just been insulted somehow." Naruto giggles, and he can't help but smile, just a little, just quickly, at the sound.

Looking up at his expression, the blonde relaxes against his side again, and stares at the baby, who's staring back at him.

"She's looking at me," he says.

"Well, don't panic," Sasuke says.

Naruto bites his lip and carefully extends his hand and rests it on Misaki's back, very, very gently. She makes a tiny, happy little grunting sound and he smiles, stroking his hand down her back and up again.

"You were doing this before," he says. He's still biting his lip in concentration.

Sasuke would never say so out loud, but it is very, very cute.

The three of them lay in silence, until eventually the baby drifts off to sleep. Sasuke ever-so-gently places her in the crib next to the bed, and watches her twitching face for a few moments to make sure she won't wake up.

And then Naruto tackles him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling them together. Sasuke lets out a squeak of protest, but Naruto just tightens his grip and nuzzles into the back of his neck.

"Don't you dare wake her up-" Sasuke hisses, and Naruto nips him. "Hey!" he yelps.

"I can be quiet if you can," Naruto says, and goes back to licking and kissing his skin. His hands start to brush against his hips along the tops of his pants.

"We are _not_ having sex in front of the baby," Sasuke declares, turning around to glare at the blonde.

Naruto doesn't reply, just wraps his arms back around his boyfriend and going back to nuzzling and biting his neck. Sasuke can't help but let out a moan when he finds a new spot against his pulse and he can feel Naruto smirking against him-

Sasuke pushes him away. "I mean it," he says, though his voice sounds a little less determined than he meant it too.

Naruto pouts. "I'll bet Sakura and Kakashi-sensei do it all the time," he declares.

Sasuke pulls a face, knowing that this is, in fact, rather true. Misaki was somewhat of a surprise, coming along at a time when those two still couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Hmm yes, I thought so," Naruto hums as he reattaches himself.

Sasuke sighs. "Just put your pants back on afterwards," he grumbles, and gives in to the inevitable.

Eventually, Naruto always gets what he wants.

And luckily, it's always what he wants, too.


End file.
